Hello
by tonifree
Summary: Dan has a day off, and decides to play something new on the piano. It's a fanfic I dedicate to my friend MarHinKay! I hope she sees and gets inspired to make her version! I can't wait to read it!


A.N

Pairing: Phan obvs

Content: FLUUUUUFFF 3

Ya, so I was listening to the song mentioned in the fic, "Hello" by Lionel Richie. It inspired me and this thing plopped into my head. It's a little one-shot but I hope you like it. I'm always open for help, and maybe even new ideas? If you wanna truly understand maybe go listen to the song :3

„Bye then...See you later mate!", Dan said.

He sighed as he closed the door, and stood there for several seconds, smiling. Phil went out to meet up with a friend he hadn't seen in a while, and Dan stayed behind in the flat. 'Alone for a few hours...', Dan thought as he shut the light in the corridor and managed to walk up to their living room. For a few seconds he just stood there, thinking about what he could do. Tumblr seemed like the closest idea, but Dan felt a little hunger in his stomach. He went to the kitchen and made some cereal. He then sat down, turned on the TV and nommed some flakes. He stayed in that position for a good few minutes, but he couldn't remain calm. He felt the urge to occupy his hands, but gaming wasn't an option. Gaming alone wasn't quite as fun, since he and Phil started the gaming channel. He felt like he needed Phils presence. Dan sighed.

For a good 5 minutes he was just stomping around in his room, when he suddenly tripped over a hidden tripod on the ground and almost face-planted into his old vinyl collection. 'Jesus christ...', Dan angrily chuntered. He held his toe, which had been hit pretty hard. He sighed again. Dan shook his head and was about to stand up, when he finally realized into what he had almost crashed. He tilted his head and decided to listen to some music and even play a bit of it. The young man sat down next to the box and started to look through some vinyls. He had something from the Beatles and also other stuff, but then he found a really old one. Almost all of the print was gone, so often it had been in different hands. Dan turned the vinyl and looked a bit from different angles, when he suddenly remembered. He got this one for free when he was buying another one. Dan never really took a look at it. It was an old vinyl from Lionel Richie. The brown-haired guy stood up and decided to listen into the songs. He pulled out the old vinyl player, and started to vinyl, only to find out that only one song was still playing fluently. He listened interested and quickly labelled it as a love song. His face pulled into a tiny smirk. As he kept on listening he closed his eyes, and his thoughts went off.

Since a few weeks he had started to see Phil in another light. He still admired him as a best friend and flatmate, but there was something new there too. Dan smiled, with his eyes still closed, and was surprised how fitting the song seemed for his thoughts. As the song ended, Dan remembered there were the notes to this song in his old song book. He quickly searched for it, and found it near the piano. Shortly afterwards, Dan was sitting at the piano, looked at the notes and started playing the soft melody. He knew his singing voice wasn't the best, but the quite low tone he sung it in worked for him. Dan closed his brown eyes once again, and passionately sang the song, while his mind crossed several memories and feelings for and off Phil. He meant every word he sung, and was really into it.

Little did he know though, his black-haired, quirky friend was already back. Phil had snuck into the flat, without making much noise, mainly because there always was a possiblity that Dan was filming, so Phil remained extra silent. When he quitely turned the key in the keyhole and opened the door, he could hear piano noises. Phil was interested and curious about what Dan was playing. He slowly walked over to Dan's room, where the door was wide open. He saw his best mate passionately singing a love song. Phil smiled and tilted his head. He was quite confused. Normally Dan didn't sing, as he didn't like his singing voice, and he also knew Dan didn't have a love interest at the moment. Phil's heart began racing. Was it possible he sang about...him? Phil smiled a tiny smile, and watched Dan intensely singing the end part.

.._And I want to tell you so much, I love you...Phil._

Dan just sat there, hands still on the piano, eyes closed and sighing. He stood up, opened his eyes and walked out of his room. Just as he reached the frame, he heard a key being turned in the door. Dan started to panick and nearly poked an eye out as he was trying to rush through his door. On the frame there was a post-it. Dan's heart was pacing at a speed, it normally only reached when he was climbing stairs. Dan looked at the post-it nervously, and all he saw was a heart, with a text under it.

_I love you too._

*the ending is a bit off, but i hope it's alright. i thought about how maybe they were a little shy...*


End file.
